


Busted

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: Bad Boy Linke, Cheating Frank, F/M, Leo cameo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke is not pleased with Franky's relationship with Leo, so he takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Being the only single in the house annoyed Linke to no end. It did not only make him feel like the outcast he totally knew he was, but also made him incredibly sexually frustrated. Living in one house with Timo and David who stuck together like glue, Jan and Juri who fucked like bunny's and his ex Frank, who was now all gooey over Leo, was too much for Linke.  
Everyone always thought it was Timo who had the highest libido and was the pervert, but they were wrong. Linke was like a Trickster, sexually nigh insatable. And that it was him who had to be sexually deprived, was is no way improving his mood, which was already bad, due to the opressive management.

But sexually frustrated Linke was creative and cunning Linke. He was making a plan and he made sure all the details were right before executing said plan.

 

Linke eyes scanned the living, checking if his bandmates where were he wanted them. Not there while he tried to seduce Frank. And to the bassists luck, the singer was all alone, sitting on the smaller couch with a cup of tea in his hands, deep in thought. Linke chuckled, sauntering over. "Franky..." He cooed in a singsongy voice, making his accent a slight French one. Having been Franks boyfriend, Linke knew the younger mans weaknesses. And naturally, it worked like a charm, Frank looked up, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "What is it Chris?" He asked. Frank knew what Linke was planning, it was not like Linke hadn't tried to get him back before. "Oh come on Frank, you know exactly what it is." Linke elegantly sat on the armrest of the couch, looking down at Frank with a half smile that could send anyone into instant arausal.   
Frank clenched his jaws, trying to not let Linke get to him. "Chris, I have a girlfriend. My no is no and will enevitably stay no." Frank was determind to tell Linke off. But the bassist did not take no for an answer, especially because he knew Franky's flesh was weak. "You are denying, but your body is calling out Frank." He stood up. "Oh but well, as long as you deny, who am I to keep trying." Linke sauntered away, swaying his hips so alluring that Frank felt overwhelmed by the urge to join Linke into the hall and do him well in front of the mirror. But he restrained himself.

 

Frank joined Juri to the gym not much later. "Juri, I think I am going crazy." Frank confessed. Juri looked at the singer, frowning lightly. "It's Linke, isn't it?" He asked. Frank nodded. "He knows I still want him and he uses every opportunity to rub it in my face and tries to get me into his bed almost daily. I feel like I am going to explode one of these days, especially because I have the selfcontrol of a shrimp on acid whenever I am around him." The singer answered. Juri hummed softly. "How do you mean, you haven't jumped Linke at all since the two of you broke up." Juri sat up on the bench, pulling off his shirt. He then lay back down and resumed pressing up the weights. Frank sighed. "I only do that by a lot of... how to put it to words decently in public..... self help, so to say." Frank looked away, flustering a little. "If that helps, Frank, then so be it." Juri said through clenched jaws. "But I am comming off as some sexual deviant and Leo busted me at least five times and it is getting suspiciouse." Frank sighed and started rowing again.  
The silence lasted for quite a while, untill Juri thought he had enough of bench pressing. He sat up and looked at Frank. "We should get him a girlfriend." said Juri, ponderouse of tone. "Or just a bottle of lube." Frank grumbeled. "And give him and excuse to have a go with Jan or David, no thank you." Juri stood. "I'm going to take a shower and then head home." The dummer said. He walked off to the showers. Frank stood up and followed him out. "Are you mad now?" He asked meekly. "No Frank, I just think there is a problem and a bottle of lube is not the solution Linke needs." Juri undressed and went into a showerstall, locking it behind him. Frank groaned, knowning no solution to the Linke issue.

 

After being all refreshed, Frank and Juri each went their own way. Juri went to visit some of his personal friends, while Frank went for groceries.

 

When Frank returned home, the whole house was silent. An odd thing, because six men in one house usually caused none stop activity. Frank kicked his shoes out and dragged the meager result of his shopping into the living. No one in sight and it made Frank feel a little worried, where were David, Jan and Timo and more importantly, where was Linke. On his tiptoes, Frank went into the kitchen.  
Not a moment had Frank expected Linke to wait for him in the kitchen, leaned against the counter in all his noble elegance and clad only in a blue checkered apron, Franks apron. "Chris, that is my apron!" It was the only thing that managed to escape Franks lips and he instantly regretted not turning around and heading out again. "If you want it, come and get it." Linke purred. Frank mentally cussed at himself for being such a weakling. "Or are you afraid Frank." Linke was over in two big steps, robbing Frank of his breath. Frank bit his lip. "Afraid of what?" He mumbled. "Do you even need to ask, my love?" Linke sat on the kitchentable, folding one leg over the older. Frank felt a stirring in his loins, only from the knowledge that Linke's bare flesh was on the unyielding table serface.   
Linke beckoned. "Let me make you feel good." He purred in flawless english. Frank felt how his blood boiled and how he stepped forward without actively steering his body in that direction. Linke smiled and reached for Franks jeans. He made a cooing sound in appriciation, cupping Franks erection through the cloth. "Like I knew you would." He purred, popping the button of Franks trouwsers. "Stop talking Chris." Frank growled through clenched jaws. He knew there was no going back. He had to have the bassist now. "Only if you kiss me Frank." Linke whispered, slipping his hand into Franks jeans and boxers. "You don't deserve kisses." Frank said sternly. "Then I'll keep talking, until my voice brings you to cum in my hand." Linke pressed his open palm to Franks cock and felt it harden under his touch. Frank looked away, letting out a loud breath. "You know I can, cherrie and I will." Linke was well aware Frank was putty in his hands. "You can't be serious, so long you have tried to weedle me into fucking you and now you plan on having me come undone." Frank looked up at Linke. Linke leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of Franks ear. "Just give me what I want and I'll make it worth your time and unloyalty." Linke curled his fingers around Franks hardness and gave a firm squize. Frank groaned, moving his head a few inches so he was able to catch Linke's lips with his own.

 

Linke's handjob was quite nice, Frank was groaning and rutting up in Linke's fist almost instantly. The loss of contact with Linke's long fingers made him out a quite desperate sigh. "Frank, my body is yearning." Linke whispered, untying the knot that held his apron in place and discarding the item of clothing in a corner. Then he sprawled himself out on the kitchentable. Franks jaw almost dropped to the floor. He had almost forgotten how incredibly good Linke looked in his state of full submission. He took the last hessitant step forward. Linke chuckled and tucked his legs around Franks hips. Frank hessitantly curled his fingers around Linke's bony hips. "You are drooling Chris, you must be really horney." Frank said. "I haven't had any since that threesome I had with David and Timo. I need you so bad." Linke cooed sensually. "I think I am going to make you beg." Frank licked his lips and trailed a finger over Linke's erection. "Oh yes please, be cruel to me Frank." Linke moaned softly. His voice was one of the most aluring sounds to Franks ears. "I just might be." Frank trailed one finger over Linke's throbbing erection. Linke closed his eyes and lay perfectly still, as if were trying to absorb the single touch the singer was allowing him.   
After a while, Frank had enough of ghosting a single finger over Linke's nigh godly body. Especially because all that the bassist merely laid back and relaxed under Franks touches and that was not the point. He wanted Linke to suffer for what he had done. Frank did not ponder long on what to do. Linke lay in perfect calmyh, his eyes closed and totally unaware of Franks evil sceme. Frank leaned over as slowly as he could and abrubtly stuck a finger up Linke's puckered asshole. Linke's eyes flew open and he outed a strangeled gasp in pain as well as in pleasure. His long fingers wound around Franks wrist. "Deeper Frank, give me all you have." The bassist hissed demandingly. Frank gritted his teeth to prevent a disapointed groan from passing his lips. He had hoped he would get a chance to punish Linke, but again his attempt failed. So he had no other option to oblidge Linke, again. He added a second finger, making Linke bite his lower lip. "It hurts so good Frank." Linke breathed.   
Not five minutes later Frank lubed his cock with some handsoap and pushed into Linke rear. The bassist shot up, clawing his nails into Franks biceps. "Fucking hell you are tight." Frank swore. "That happens when you don't take good care of me." Linke bit Franks earlobe. Frank pushed Linke back onto the table, holding him down with one hand on the bassist chest and the other on his pelvis. Linke's moans where other worldly as Frank proceeded to fuck him hard and rough.

 

Both men were about to achieve their highs when he kitchen door opened. Frank looked up and felt how his heart stood still in his chest. He froze midtrust and looked his girlfriend dead in the eye. "Frank, why'd you stop." Linke asked lazily, his eyes slowly opening to notice Leo standing in the doorway. Seeing the woman made him smile a bloodcurdeling smug smirk and reel Frank in with a pull of his leg that was hooked around Franks waist. Frank moaned in surprise and from feeling Linke clench his insides around his cock. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better." Linke cooed. Frank and Leo both said nothing and only looked at each other. The silence grew quite awkward.  
"Right, I had best leave the lovebirds to their very awkward conversation." Linke let Franks still hard cock slip out of him and stood up from the table. He gave Frank a swift kiss on his forhead and left the kitchen, whisteling loudly. He had accomplished his mission. Frank would be his once again.


End file.
